Headline News - December 2003
First Nall clone warriors leave training Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Thu Dec 11 16:59:02 3003 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - The first 2,000 cloned Nall warriors left training camps on Nalhom today, entering the ranks of the Clawed Fist Fleet as infantry and shock troops.Depending on the performance of the warriors in training and peacekeeping efforts on Parallax colony worlds, the CFF may request a full complement of 50,000 genetically engineered warriors.The source DNA for these reptiloid soldiers: the late Hurk of Hatch Vril, who died on Earth during the Nall civil conflict in Sol System in 3002. Volstov: "Nothing on me." Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Dec 11 17:17:17 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - Still recovering from a paralyzing knife wound to his spine, Dimitri Volstov - who was caught posing as the late reclusive mogul Ashton Sinclair on Luna - in a hospital interview denied any involvement in Sinclair's death."Yes, I assumed his identity, that much is true," Volstov told INN. "But I had nothing to do with his murder. That falls squarely on the shoulders of a young lady named Rachel Cross. Unfortunately, she died here on Sivad not long after killing Mr. Sinclair - and I don't think the authorities ever solved that crime, come to think of it. So, they're desperate. They're grasping. And I make a good scapegoat for them, I guess."When asked why he had assumed Sinclair's identity, Volstov said: "Well, look what happened when that wacko Remy LeBeau realized who I was! Jesus H. Christ peddling pickles to eskimos, he left me paralyzed! There are quite a few people like LeBeau in this galaxy who would want to hurt or even kill me. I changed my identity to protect myself."Volstov is expected to stand trial for Sinclair's murder in the near future. First Consul condition turns critical Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Dec 11 17:43:53 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere, now comatose due to the more aggressive strain of the Nexus Curse, is reportedly losing ground in his fight for life.His condition was downgraded today to critical. He survives, doctors say, only thanks to the application of life support devices."If we were to remove him from the equipment, he would most likely expire," said Doctor Flavius Nomon of Vandevere Medical Center in Hesperia.Without a cure for the virus that has spread throughout the galaxy, Nomon said, the outlook for a full recovery for the First Consul is grim.Ellesmere's wife, Eudora, has remained at his side as much as possible throughout his struggle."He's a strong man," Mrs. Ellesmere said. "But he needs all the help medical science can offer if he's going to pull through. I just hope someone finds a cure for this damned virus before it's too late." Above Nature Scales Back Posted By: Marson Article: DEC03-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Dec 14 13:50:46 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Above Nature, Inc. has closed its Tomin Kora office and resumed operations on a smaller scale on Sivad. The proprietor of the privately held company, Dr. Lester Haskins released the following statement,"We appreciate the hospitality we were shown on Tomin Kora, and the tremendous business opportunity that was offered. Unfortunately, the tensions between my home planet of Sivad and Tomin Kora force me to return to Sivad to avoid potential a conflict of interest. Therefore, until these differences are resolved, Above Nature is closing our facilities on Tomin Kora. It is not economically feasible for us to continue mass-production of Specialists from our offices on Sivad, so we will be performing only research and development and the specialized genetic treatments our customers have come to expect." RNS Forces Take Deserata Posted By: Aeolus Article: DEC03-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Dec 14 14:45:33 3003 /Pallas, Deserata/ In what the Admiralty is calling a "smashing victory", forces of the Kingdom of Sivad invaded and captured the Martian Colony of Deserata last evening. The invasion, which began at approximately 7:30 p.m. Sivad Mean Time yesterday, was spearheaded by the rebuilding Formidable Fleet of the Royal Navy. Guardian Fleet space forces surrendered at approximately 10:00 p.m., and the last planetside resistance ended in the early hours of this morning.The Formidable Fleet, under the command of Commodore Katherine MacKenzie, left Sivad under sealed Admiralty orders and arrived in Deserata approximately an hour later. The entire operation was conducted under strict secrecy and on a truncated timetable to prevent word from reaching the enemy before the attack could be completed. The Sivadian flag is expected to be officially raised on the planet this evening.Sivadian casualties are believed to be light, though several marines aboard the HMS Furious were killed in an abortive Guardian Fleet boarding action against that vessel. No word has been recieved, as of yet, on the status of Guardian Fleet soldiers in the system, though Sivad, as a signatory to the conventions on treatment of prisoners of war, will be expected to notify Earth within then next several days through a neutral planet./Neville McNamara, SBS/ NEXUS CURSE CURE DISCOVERED! Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Dec 14 19:47:08 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - Doctors Dara Linton of Luna and John Lind of Sivad today returned from beyond the multiverse nexus with a cure for the aggressive flu-like virus that has troubled the galaxy in recent months.Lind, who was succumbing to the coma-strain of the virus, sought passage aboard a vessel called the Starsinger, which took him to Comorro Station beyond the nexus. There, he met with Linton and the team of explorers aboard the Peacemaker. Then, the Peacemaker traveled to an alien world called Reeshaka, where the virus originated. Working with a computer guru and a Mystic, Dara Linton developed the cure with help from Lind's notes after the Sivadian surgeon commander collapsed unconscious.Doses of the cure are being distributed to hospitals throughout the known world tonight, and should be available within the next few hours. Solar Consortium Asks For Peace Posted By: Leonidas Article: DEC03-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Dec 14 20:52:51 3003 In a suprise press conference earlier today, General Victor Cross, the head of the Guardian Fleet and custodian of the Solar Consortium, announced intentions to seek a peaceful resolution to the conflict with Sivad."In light of recent events on Deserata, I have come to the conclusion that the Consortium can ill afford a drawn out conflict with the Sivadian Empire. My hope is that we can reach a peace treaty within two months time. Until such time, no Guardian Fleet vessel will fire on a Sivadian vessel unless fired upon or defending Solar Consortium territory. I am appealing to King Richard to put an end to this bloodshed.", General Cross addressed the press. He went on to outline his position and made clear that any further agression on the part of the Sivadian Fleet would still be met with force. Diplomats from the Solar Consortium have been dispatched to Sivad to discuss a treaty.Lindsey SilverINN Interplanetary Correspondant First Consul regains consciousness Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Dec 14 23:16:00 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - The day after the fall of Deserata, Martian First Consul Darian Ellesmere regained consciousness from his bout with the Nexus Curse virus.He awoke in his hospital room in Vandervere Memorial Hospital in Hesperia, summoned from oblivion by the cure acquired ironically by a Lunite and a Sivadian - currently not the best of friends of the humans of Mars.His wife, Eudora, remains at his side. Doctors said Ellesmere remains too weak to leave the hospital, but they will monitor his progress in the hopes of discharging him this week.It is unknown if Ellesmere has been informed of the setback suffered by the Solar Consortium this weekend. Sivad Accepts Cease Fire Posted By: Aeolus Article: DEC03-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 15 22:27:45 3003 /Grand Enaj, Siavd/ The Kingdom of Sivad will honour the cease fire requested by the Guardian Fleet, the Admiralty announced today. "We are certainly willing to discuss peace terms with the Guardian Fleet and the Solar Consortium." said Admiral Sir Reginald Matheson, Bt., the First Space Lord, "Obviously we wish to preserve as much life and property as possible. Our vessels will not fire unless provoked."Meanwhile, Sivad continues to solidify it's hold on the Deserata. The Formdiable Fleet is expected to remain in orbit until a formal armistice can be reached. Sources within the Admiralty have stated that Sivad will be unlikely to relinquish it's war gains, especially in light of the destruction of much of an RNS fleet at Ganymede./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Mars Open Again Posted By: Danish Article: DEC03-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Dec 16 16:05:35 3003 Hesperia, MarsThe Solar Consortium has opened Mars to interstellar travel once again, now that a cease fire has been signed with the Sivadian Empire and a cure has been found to the Nexus Curse. It is hoped that this move will help to once again promote Martian trade, Prometheus Industries, and the tourism of Hesperia's beaches.Claudius Nepo, INN Governor General named Posted By: Khamura Article: DEC03-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: sivad Reported At: Tue Dec 16 18:39:31 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ With the simple stroke of a pen, the final step towards Waldheim joining the Kingdom of Sivad was completed as Sir Siegfried Tristan von Hochstein was established as the new Governor General. The decision to appoint Sir Siegfried was generally lauded by commentators from both ends of the political spectrum, and it is expected that the new Governor General will be successful in helping Waldheim through the transition from its long isolation towards becoming a proud world in the fold of the Kingdom."I am deeply honoured," said Sir Siegfried, who is also a Knight of the Order of Sivad. "I will do my best to fulfill the expectations placed in me from the people of Sivad as well as the people of Waldheim, with whom I share my German descent."The new Governor General and his staff will be setting up residence in New Berlin just in time to celebrate the holidays in their new home./Evelyn Brody, SBS/ Standoff on Luna! Posted By: Alf Article: DEC03-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Dec 18 00:23:45 3003 (Rima Sirsalis: Luna)Word coming in from the INN branch on Rima Sirsalis is that a recently escaped prisoner, Jeffery Ryan, has taken a dozen hostages inside the Sparefish Bar. Mr. Ryan allegedly pulled a pulse rifle on a pair of Guardian Fleet soldiers who were doing a sweep for drugs in the establishment. Shots were exchanged with no known injuries to either Mr. Ryan or the officers. Currently the Sparefish is surrounded, and the major thoroughfares through Rima Sirsalis are blocked as the Guardian Fleet goes about attempting to dislodge Mr. Ryan from his hideout without injuring the hostages.Reports coming in from the Guardian Fleet seem to suggest that Mr. Ryan broke out of the Guardian Fleet Detention Facility here on Luna earlier this evening, and luckily had been spotted by the officers doing the sweep before he could get offworld to plot more terrorist acts. Mr. Ryan is considered armed and dangerous. More news will be made available as it comes to us. Ryan Revelations Posted By: Danish Article: DEC03-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Dec 18 16:55:40 3003 Rima Sirsalis: LunaThere have been no additional actions taken by the Guardian Fleet as of yet in the standoff here on Luna, and we do not know yet if they have spoken to Mr. Ryan. We are aware that Guardian Fleet Intelligence is now the controlling faction at the scene.Additionally, GFI forces raided Mr. Ryan's privately owned Black Cat Pool Hall, finding a hidden cache of now illegal weapons from which it is thought Mr. Ryan withdrew the weapons he is currently using in his terrorist act. The establishment has been closed, and the bartender Darren Atkins has been arrested. Warrants are out for the arrest of the other workers of the pool hall who have yet to be found. They are a Demarian named Whitefur, and two Lunites by the names of Zephyr Zosimus and Raisa Amondella. Governor Appointed Posted By: Alf Article: DEC03-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Dec 18 19:13:55 3003 (Rima Sirsalis, Luna)In the midst of the Jeff Ryan standoff the Solar Consortium has appointed Raphael Fuad the Governor of Luna, in his first press conference the Governor stressed that the current situation with Mr. Ryan was "an abberation, that in no way reflects the normally peaceful affairs of Luna," and he expressed his beliefs in the ability of the Guardian Fleet soldiers who currently have Ryan holed up by saying, "It is my belief that our troops will discharge their duty with honor and dignity, and those hostages will be freed within a few days time, unharmed." The Governor then left quickly for a closed door meeting concerning the minor slump the Lunite economy is going through currently. Hostages Rise Against Terrorist! Posted By: Alf Article: DEC03-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Dec 18 21:52:05 3003 (Rima Sirsalis, Luna)In breaking news this evening Jeff Ryan has been recaptured by the Guardian Fleet, not through actions of their own, but by the actions of his hostages in the Sparefish Bar. According to witnesses, Jeff Ryan had been attempting to tie up one of his hostages and he simply went too far, driving a pair of men to tackle him, while two others moved in to help. In a matter of moments, Ryan had been stunned by a Guardian Fleet officer, and was quickly returned to his cell.Governor Raphael Faud released this statement after hearing the news of Ryan's capture: "I commend those involved in the capture and detention of the terrorist Jeff Ryan, especially the common citizens who stood up against their captor. These patriotic citizens are the ideals that every Lunite should strive to be, brave, intelligent, and willing to stand up against those that would harm our peaceful way of life." Nexus Curse inspires album Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Dec 19 16:14:55 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - Rock star Nek Wampo, lead singer of Kamir Khameleon, is recording tracks for his first solo album.The holodisc, now bearing the working title of "Pass the Tissue," will feature performances and music videos for such original tracks as "Phlegm," "Fever Me," "Snot Who You Think I Am" and "Shooting Slimy Vibes Achoo.""Spunnalotto tawminbad thunksahthaskurs," Wampo said in a mostly unintelligible interview. "Guttalotto idears.""Pass the Tissue" is expected on store shelves in March 3004. GRIM DESTROYED - TK IN CHAOS Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Dec 21 11:09:01 3003 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Majordomo Grim came close to achieving his dreams of multiverse domination last night, as the placement of three stones atop a tower on an alien world called Fracture opened a doorway from Tomin Kora.All Grim had to do was step through, make contact with the stones, and he would achieve the power of the Kamir. But as he stepped through, one of the individuals standing on the tower used telekinetics to jerk a stone loose, closing the portal and breaking Grim's link to the world on which he had been imprisoned.Grim vanished, sources say, and the stones began to self-destruct, taking the tower with them.In the wake of Grim's demise, the city of Shadowheart is in absolute chaos. Boss Cabrerra has been missing and presumed dead since the collapse of the gangster headquarters building during the recent Royal Naval Service attack in the city. The one rule that used to apply, "Don't cross the Boss," now seems pointless.The streets of Shadowheart crackle with gunfire. Drug dealers, pimps and thugs are jockeying for positions of power in what has quickly become a totally lawless realm. Ellesmere: Back to work Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Dec 22 15:20:23 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere of Mars was released from the hospital Sunday night and returned to work in Ares Hall this morning.Ellesmere fell prey to the comatose strain of the Nexus Curse virus, which was cured last week. Now, he's got a clean bill of health - just in time to deal with recent setbacks suffered by Mars in its conflict with Sivad."I've been fully briefed on the diplomatic situation, and I'll honor the cease fire negotiated by General Victor Cross in my absence," Ellesmere said.He added that Cross has been promoted to the post of Consul for Interstellar Relations, to serve in the capacity of Ellesmere's diplomatic adviser in dealings with other worlds. Centauran Teleporters Return Posted By: Marson Article: DEC03-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Tue Dec 23 01:29:16 3003 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - The Public Teleportation Authority of Centauri today released the following announcment: The Centauran Public Teleportation System is a limited interstellar passenger transportation service available to individuals of all species and cultures at the discretion of the Centauran Freehold. Approved individuals may visit an office located in the spaceport of either Centauri or Castor and, for a one-time ten thousand Carat fee, be implanted with a device that enables access to all destinations of this system. At this time, the Centauran Freehold is limiting teleport destinations to worlds whose governments are members of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization; this regrettably excludes many otherwise suitable locations. Additions and other changes to the public teleportation system may be negotiated by representatives of active planetary governments. Please be advised that any weapons, along with nanites and microorganisms not indentified as necessary symbiotes, will not arrive with you at your destination. Destinations of the teleportation system are currently located in the spaceports of Castor, G'ahnlo, Odari and Sivad. La Terre and any nearby possessions of the Maltarian Empire or Nemoni Republic may also recieve teleport destinations at the request of their respective governments. Sharpmind involved in Ryan case? Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Wed Dec 24 09:57:27 3003 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Noted Demarian attorney Beigescruff Sharpmind may have become involved in the high-profile case of accused terrorist Lunite Jeff Ryan.Although Sharpmind hasn't been retained specifically as Ryan's counsel, the lawyer did confirm that he has been in discussions to represent at least one other individual connected to the case."I have been following the situation with great interest," Sharpmind said, "but I have not yet been officially retained to represent anyone at this time."The lawyer said he would elaborate more after meeting with the unidentified would-be client. Ellesmere institutes new Specialist programs Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Dec 24 22:42:28 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - In one of his first acts after returning to the post of Martian First Consul, Darian Ellesmere today implemented a sweeping series of programs geared toward the re-education and social integration of liberated Specialists.The law, which takes effect on Jan. 1, 3004, gives full citizenship and voting rights to Specialists who register with the newly formed Free Choice Administration. It makes available psychological counseling and genetic adjustment scientists - together, this should allow for the amelioration of programmed compulsions to complete specific tasks that were bred into them. The FCA also will provide subsidized vocational training to help Specialists learn new skills, as well as financial aid for acquiring housing."With this legislation, the Solar Consortium demonstrates that it is living within the 31st Century, where all sentient beings share a right to life, satisfaction of basic needs and the opportunity to live a life of independence and self-reliance," Ellesmere said. Sharpmind decries baseless warrant Posted By: Brody Article: DEC03-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Dec 27 00:57:45 3003 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNA - Lawyer Beigescruff Sharpmind met with Lt. Col. Jeri Robbins on Luna about the outstanding warrant for the arrest of a Demarian pool hall employee named Whitefur.Sharpmind demanded to know the specific charge facing Whitefur, as well as specific evidence supporting such a charge."My question was met with condescenscion, derrrrision and evasion," Sharpmind told INN after the meeting. "Apparrrrrently, only Guarrrdian Fleet Intelligence possesses this knowledge. Meanwhile, my client's charrracterrr is brrrrought publicly into question simply by his association with the Lunite Jeff Rrrryan. Furrrrther, the colonel thrrrreatened to charrrge my client with obstrrrruction of justice if he rrremains at larrrrge."Forrr a goverrrrnment that is rrrapidly rrrrunning out of worrrlds to goverrrrn, the Solarrr Consorrrtium is making few frrriends with these actions."Sharpmind said he wants the warrant against his client dismissed and an apology issued by Guardian Fleet Intelligence for the wrongful accusation. GFI Head Withdraws Warrant Posted By: Aeolus Article: DEC03-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Dec 28 14:31:52 3003 /Sirsalis City, Luna/ The investigation against the demarian known as Whitefur has been closed by the Guardian Fleet, a statement issued by Guardian Fleet Intelligence Chief Colonel Bastiaan du Plessis said today. "We have concluded, after an in depth investigation, that while there are strong basis for suspicion against this individual, they are not legally sufficient for an arrest warrant." du Plessis said, "Therefore, I am ordering the warrant against him withdrawn until such time as sufficient evidence might come to light. Or not come to light, as the case may be."Whitefur was one of several individuals who were sought by the GFI because of their involvement with Jeff Ryan and his Black Cat Pool Hall on Luna. Ryan was most recently involved in a prolonged standoff with Guardian Fleet agents that ended in his arrest after his hostages managed to overpower him. When asked why the warrant issued in the first place, du Plessis commented, "His level of involvement Mister Ryan's activities was overestimated. Those responsible for the oversight have been reprimanded." He refused to comment, however, on the other warrants outstanding after the same incident, on the grounds that the Guardian Fleet investigation is ongoing./Charles Meagher, INN Luna/ Category:News